Morning at the House of Mouse
by Rosepixie
Summary: A series of very short stories about the iconic Disney characters from Mickey to the Ducktales cast in the morning. There is very little plot, but it is safe to assume that the stories all take place on the same morning, so small connections may become evident. I have no current plans to expand any of these, but may continue to add more of them over time.
1. Dewey

The alarm went off, startling Dewey out of a very pleasant dream about flying through space. One of his brothers (probably Huey, since the alarm was closest to him) stopped the buzzing. Blinking and trying to force himself into wakefulness, Dewey climbed out of bed. Knowing that Huey would be right behind him, he snatched his towel from the back of his desk chair and dashed for the shared bathroom.

Dewey managed to make it there and shut the door while Huey was still retrieving his own towel. Louie was, unsurprisingly, still in bed. Dewey locked the bathroom door and started the water for his shower. With all three boys sharing the bathroom, getting to take the first shower was quite a prize. Huey tended to take up most of the hot water by himself and Louie made such a mess that showering after him was always annoying. Lucky for his brothers, Louie was not a morning duck, so he usually ended up showering last.

Slipping blissfully into the hot water, Dewey let out a contented sigh. He had been up late finishing an essay for History class and listening to his brothers play Quack of Duty IV. His shoulder muscles were tense from typing and he was still tired, so the hot water felt amazing. He probably hadn't needed to stay up quite so late writing that paper, but it was due tomorrow and he had agreed to stay after school today and work with June on their lab project, so it was good to have gotten it out of the way.

Just as he was reaching for the soap, there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up, slow-poke!" yelled Huey.

Dewey sighed and hurried up. It wouldn't be fair to use up all the hot water, after all, even if Huey did it all the time.


	2. Donald

Donald heard the alarm clock go off across the hall in his nephews' room. The alarm was followed by scrambling sounds and the bathroom door slamming shut. He shook his head. He had just stepped out of the shower himself (a good thing, since showering after Huey always meant taking a cold shower).

After toweling himself off and slipping into some of his oldest, rattiest clothing, he headed down to the kitchen. The boys could make breakfast for themselves, but in the interest of keeping the kitchen relatively clean, he set out their favorite cereal and three bowls. Shuddering at the incredibly sugary confection his nephews ate every day, he went about making himself some nice, simple oatmeal.

He had just poured hot water over his bowl of dry oats when the phone rang. Donald sighed, knowing that somehow he wasn't going to get to eat his nice, warm oatmeal, and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Donald!" came Mickey's very excited voice (very LOUD excited voice). "Donald, she said yes!"

"What?" Donald asked, confused.

"Minnie! She's going to marry me!"

"Congratulations!"

"Will you be my best man? Goofy is going to officiate and I'll bet Minnie is going to ask Daisy to be her maid of honor. Please? I need you there with me!"

"Of course, Mickey. I'd be honored." Donald puffed out his chest in pride.

"Ya hoo! Ok, gotta go! Lots to do!"

"Bye, Mickey."

Donald hung up the phone. He was happy for his friend, although this was hardly a surprising development. Mickey and Minnie had been together for years.

He turned back to his oatmeal (which was, thankfully, still warm). He wished that he had time this morning to go over and congratulate Mickey in person, but he had agreed to help Uncle Scrooge move some furniture today (he never could convince the old skinflint to hire a moving company). When he was done there, he could head over to The House of Mouse early (he had a dinner shift tonight) and hopefully catch Mickey and Minnie there.

In the meantime, he wondered where those nephews of his were. At this rate, they'd be late for school!


	3. Minnie

Minnie Mouse woke up when her bow-shaped alarm radio began playing a crooning love ballad. There was a smile across her lips before she had opened her eyes. She held her left hand up and admired her shiny new engagement ring in the soft morning light.

Minnie squealed with happiness at just the thought that she was engaged! Her boyfriend, her best friend in the whole world, Mickey Mouse had proposed last night. And her ring was perfect! It was three small stones in a distinctive cluster. She adored it!

Still practically floating on air, Minnie climbed out of bed. She waltzed around the room, making her way to the bathroom door, recalling her perfect date the night before.

Half an hour later, Minnie tripped happily down the stairs to the kitchen. She was dressed and ready for the day. Humming and sashaying as she made herself some eggs, Minnie felt happy as a lark.

Breakfast was perfect and cleaning up a breeze. Before she knew it, she was sailing out the door to her little blue coupe. She had to to check on the Bowtique, but then she planned to to leave Clarabelle in charge and whisk Daisy away to go shopping. Tonight at the House of Mouse, Mickey was going to announce their engagement and Minnie wanted something new to wear for the occasion. Something prettier than her usual uniform. Something that showed that she was in love and happy!

Suddenly, Minnie realized that she was pulling into her regular spot outside the Bowtique. She had absolutely no memory of driving there, but she had been so lost in her thoughts that she'd apparently done it entirely on auto-pilot! It was a good thing nothing had happened.

Shaking herself back into reality with a feeling of reassurance that everything had worked out, Minnie started towards the shop. She could see Daisy already inside, fluffing a bow in the window display. With a grin, she hurried inside to share her good news.


	4. Max

Max woke up face-down on his pillow with a trail of drool from the corner of his mouth to a sticky puddle. He rubbed his lips with his forearm and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He heaved himself out of bed and stumbled across the room to stop the buzzing alarm clock.

With the clock quieted, Max started rifling through drawers looking for clean clothes for the day. Once he had a complete outfit piled on the bed, he left the room and made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Max shared the tiny, old house that he lived in with three other guys who also attended the university and nowhere was this arrangement as obvious as in the bathroom they all shared. There were bottles, electric and non-electric razors, tubes of toothpaste, brushes, and sticks of deodorant spread all over the counter; towels on the floor; and a general feeling of griminess everywhere. Ignoring the mess, Max started the water for a shower.

A few minutes later, with a towel around his neck and clean boxers on, Max made his way back to his room. He rubbed the towel over his hair a few more times before tossing it in the direction of the hamper. He grabbed the shirt he had gotten out earlier and began to pull it over his head.

The shirt was partially over his head with only one arm actually through an armhole when Max's cell phone began to ring. He struggled to pull the shirt (which was suddenly disinclined to cooperate) the rest of the way on. Looking around frantically, he realized that he wasn't sure where the phone was.

Following the sound to his desk, he dug through a pile of books and papers from homework he had done last night until he found the phone. After fumbling it for a minute, he finally managed to hit the button to answer.

"Hello?"

"Maxie!" came his father's over-excited voice.

"Hi, Dad," Max replied decidedly less enthusiastically.

"I know you aren't supposed to work tonight, but do you think you could come to the show anyway?"

"Daaaaad ... " Max groaned. "I'll be there on Saturday."

"I know, Maxie! I just thought it would be nice if you came for the announcement tonight."

"What announcement?"

"Oh!" Goofy laughed. "I forgot you haven't heard! Mickey and Minnie are getting married!"

"Woah! When did that happen?"

"D'uh, he asked her last night!"

"Ok, Dad. I'll be there. I gotta go now, though. I have a class."

"Ok, Maxie! See you tonight!" There was a crashing sound from Goofy's end of the phone.

"See you later, Dad." Max said with a sigh as he covered his eyes.


	5. Daisy

Daisy Duck was _not_ having a good morning. Her nieces had called early and woken her up because their usual ride to school had called at the last minute to tell them that she couldn't pick them up today. So Daisy had dragged herself out of bed and started a shower, only to discover that the hot water heater was broken. Again. After a short, frozen shower she had hurriedly gotten dressed and rushed out to pick up the girls.

April, May, and June had bickered all the way to school and Daisy had never been more glad to see them go. Normally, she adored her nieces and loved spending time with them, but their teenage cattiness was simply too much today!

She had decided to treat herself to a triple latte from her favorite coffee shop, only to spend twenty minutes searching for nearby parking and then find out they were closed for kitchen repairs. So Daisy had headed to the Bowtique without coffee or breakfast.

She parked outside the shop and got out of her car. Her heel slipped as she stepped up onto the curb and snapped clean off of her shoe. By this point, Daisy was fuming. If things didn't start going right very soon, she might just indulge in an explosion worthy of her boyfriend's famous temper!

After hobbling in one high heeled shoe and one broken one to the front of the shop, Daisy pulled out her keys and went to unlock the door. When she reached for the doorknob, however, it turned under her hand and the door swung open! Warily, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered the darkened shop. She listened for any sounds of movement, but all she heard was the ticking of the cuckoo clock on the wall.

"Minnie?" she called, but there was no answer.

Daisy realized that Minnie must have forgotten to lock up the shop last night in her excitement about the big date she was heading to with Mickey! In a panic, she flipped on the lights and rushed to check the safe. Luckily, everything was still there. Apparently no one had noticed that the shop had been unlocked all night, but that was pure luck.

Thinking about how lucky they had gotten, Daisy grew angry. They shouldn't have to rely on luck! How easy would it have been for someone to break in and clean out the entire shop? Daisy stewed in her anger as she stomped around, getting it ready to open the Bowtique for the day.

"When Minnie Mouse gets here," she muttered to herself, "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! A sharp piece!"


End file.
